In current data centers, the performance and throughput of multicore, multi-processor servers are being held back by storage input/output (I/O) tasks that cannot keep up with the ever-increasing demand for access to more data, preventing such servers from reaching their full performance potential. Traditional solutions, such as increasing storage, adding more servers, and adding more memory also add huge expense as well as management complexity to the data center.
A software or a hardware cache may be a type of structure for improving performance of applications or processing logic which frequently calculate and fetch data in a network or data center environment. Software caches may involve caching of data in a software structure that may be beneficial when calculating and fetching data is expensive in terms of increased latency and overhead. Caching at least some data locally in a server or in a middle tier of the data center, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), may improve a speed of a subsequent fetch of the same data or content.